A República de Cláudio Roberto
The Republic of Claudio Roberto We are located in The South Pacific A República de Cláudio Roberto Estamos localizados no Pacífico Sul We are located in a region over the coast, surrounded by a mountain range, putting us in a privileged position compared with other nations. We are a nation still in development but with great potential for growth.Its main asset is its people. Here are some numbers of our nation: Estamos localizados numa região mais ao litoral, cercados por uma cadeia de montanhas, nos colocando em situação privilegiada com relação as demais nações.Somos uma nação ainda em desenvolvimento mas com muito potencial para o crescimento. Sua principal riqueza é sua população.Abaixo seguem alguns números de nossa nação: Population: 375,000,000 Economically Active Population: 310,000,000 Population balance: 65,000,000Population by age group 0-10 years: 10,450,200 (2.79%) 11-15 years: 13.32 million (3.55%) 16-29 years:130 million (34.67%) 30-59 years: 107,739,800 (28.73%) Above 60 years: 113 490 000 (30.26%) infant mortality: 55 per 150,000 inhabitants Mortality: 50 per 45,000 residents. População: 375.000.000 População Economicamente ativa: 310.000.000 População restante: 65.000.000 População por faixa etária 0-10 anos: 10.450.200 (2,79%) 11-15 anos: 13.320.000 (3,55%) 16-29 anos: 130.000.000 (34,67%) 30-59 anos: 107.739.800 (28,73%) Acima 60 anos: 113.490.000 (30,26%) Mortalidade infantil: 55 por cada 150.000 habitantes Mortalidade: 50 por cada 45.000 habitantes. Ministries: Assistant Direct: Carlos Nunes Dambrósio Transport: Sr.Luis Eusebius Sports: Lui Antonio Carlos Foreign Trade: Mr. Nilton Sources Public Safety: Mr. Luis Antonio Santos Education: Ms. Margaret Flowers Health: Mr. Cassio Amilton Ramos Tourism: Mr. Kleber de Souza Fonseca Cities: Ms. Regina Fonseca Ministérios: Assessor Direto: Sr. Carlos Dambrósio Nunes Transportes: Sr. Euzébio Luis Esportes: Sr. Carlos Antonio Lui Comércio Exterior: Sr. Nilton Fontes Segurança Pública: Sr. Luis Antonio Santos Educação: Sra. Margarida Flores Saúde: Sr. Amilton Cássio Ramos Turismo: Sr. Kléber Fonseca de Souza Das Cidades: Sra. Regina Fonseca Annual Revenue: R $ 3.945.560.100.00 Annual Expense R $ 1.859.034.000.00 annual GDP: R $ 1.520.450.000.00 Per capita income:R $ 4.054,53 Exports: R $ 745.425.453,00 Importation: R $ 300.840.900,00 Trade Balance: R $ 444.584.553,00 (profit) Receita anual: R$ 3.945.560.100,00 Despesa anual: R$ 1.859.034.000,00 PIB anual: R$ 1.520.450.000,00 Renda Per Capita: R$ 4.054,53 Exportação: R$ 745.425.453,00 Importação: R$ 300.840.900,00 Balança Comercial: R$ 444.584.553,00 (lucro) Sectors of the economy primary Indútria Cheese - 7 industries Industry Napkin - 2 industries Pharmaceutical Industry - 3 industries Sporting Goods Industry - Industry 2 Soft Drink Industry - 3 industries Liquor industry - two industries Manufacture of soap powder - 2 industries Machinery industry - three industries secondary Swine - 2 farms Cattle - 3 farms Goats - a farm services Supermarkets - 12 establishments Banks - 15 establishments Trade in general - 25 establishments Setores da economia Primário Indútria do Queijo – 7 indústrias Indústria do Guardanapo – 2 indústrias Indústria de Produtos Farmacêuticos – 3 indústrias Indústria de Produtos Esportivos – 2 indústria Indústria de Refrigerantes – 3 indústrias Indústria de Bebidas Alcoólicas – 2 indústrias Indústria do Sabão em pó – 2 indústrias Indústria de Maquinários – 3 indústrias Secundário Suinos – 2 fazendas Bovino - 3 fazendas Caprinos – 1 fazenda Serviços Supermercados – 12 estabelecimentos Bancos – 15 estabelecimentos Comércio em geral – 25 estabelecimentos Politics: Today we have seven parties in the country competing for the posts of President, Senator, Mayor and Alderman. They are: Socialist Party of Right (PdaDS), Communist Party (PC), Renovating Alliance Party(RAP), Military Bakery Party (PMP), Women's Party (PM), Social Labor Party (PST) and Unifying Party (PU). Política: Hoje no país temos 7 partidos concorrendo aos lugares de Presidente, Senador, Prefeito e Vereador. São eles: Partido da Direita Socialista (PdaDS), Partido Comunista (PC), Partido da Aliança Renovadora (PAR), Partido Militar Panificador (PMP), Partido da Mulher (PM), Partido Social Trabalhista (PST) e Partido Unificador (PU). Sports: There is a tournament involving 16 teams. The last winner was the Society Sports Resende. We began the disputes of various types in the first instance in schools, preparing them to become professional. Esportes: Existe um campeonato envolvendo 16 equipes. O último campeão foi a Sociedade Esportiva Resende. Demos início as disputas de diversas modalidades no primeiro momento nas escolas, preparando-as para se profissionalizarem. São Paulo - Capital The fastest growing city, a strong economy, the population is very happy with its President faces someinternal conflicts related to small youth gangs, but with the work of the Social Sector tend to reduce these conflicts. The trade is well established. The industries are in full swing to meet the target for the year. Thetrade balance capital is rising, it shows that the nation's economy is constantly growing. A cidade que mais cresce, uma economia forte, a população está muito feliz com seu Presidente, enfrenta alguns conflitos internos relacionados a pequenas gangues de jovens, mas com o trabalho do Setor Social a tendência que esses conflitos diminuam. O comércio está bem estabelecido. As indústrias estão a todo vapor para atingir a meta para o ano. A Balança comercial da capital está subindo, isso mostra que a economia na Nação está em constante crescimento. Jundiaí In recent years its economy has fluctuated, with small trade deficits, but with minor adjustments resume control. The city is a champion in the Department of Environment, the Mayor has made aware that we muststop the pollution, care for the rivers, forests, animals, and has managed to achieve your goal. Recently gotan award for recognition of the fight given by the University of the Environment. Nos últimos anos tem oscilado sua economia, com pequenos déficits na Balança Comercial, mas que com pequenos reajustes retomará o controle. A cidade é campeã no Setor de Meio Ambiente, tendo o Prefeito conscientizado que é preciso acabar com a poluição, cuidar dos rios, florestas, animais e tem conseguido atingir seu objetivo. Recentemente conseguiu um prêmio pelo reconhecimento da luta dada pela Universidade do Meio Ambiente. Sorocaba The city is known as the Safe City, by its very low crime rate (0.01%). Is a strong work being done with children and has proven effective when they reach adolescence (age prone to commit crimes). Sports aremore widespread throughout the city, it has contributed to the fall. Culture is also a presence throughout the city, where the population has just been presented with a new space of Culture. Space that should be usedfor the various events planned by the Ministry of Culture for the next year. A cidade é conhecida como a Cidade Segura, pelo seu baixíssimo índice de criminalidade (0,01%). Está sendo feito um trabalho forte com as crianças e tem surtido efeito quando chegam na adolescência (faixa etária propícia a cometer delitos). Os esportes estão sendo mais difundidos em toda a cidade, isso tem contribuido com a queda. Também a Cultura é presença em toda a cidade, onde a população acaba de ser presenteada com um novo espaço de Cultura. Espaço esse que deverá ser utilizado para os diversos eventos programados pela Secretaria de Cultura para os próximos anos. Santos A port city, through which the various goods that are exported abroad and also receive imports. The unemployment rate is 9% (a rate considered high by economists). A school rehabilitation work is being created to prepare these people to return to the labor market. Faces bottlenecks in infrastructure, with a deficit of housing, energy, roads. The Government has supported with resources for implementation of improvements. Uma cidade portuária, por onde passas as diversas mercadorias que serão exportadas para o exterior e que também recebem as importações. A taxa de desemprego é de 9% (uma taxa considerada alta pelos economistas). Um trabalho de reinserção escolar está sendo criada para preparar essas pessoas a retornarem ao mercado de trabalho. Enfrenta gargalos na infraestrutura, com déficit de moradia, energia, estradas. O Governo tem apoiado com recursos para implantação de melhorias. Osasco The city with a smaller number of people with various problems of infrastructure, the economy slips, the unemployed account for 4.5% but that lack job opportunities in the city. With the crisis in the education sectoris also difficult to share some of the unemployed get jobs. It is not difficult to find the city streets, residentsask for something to eat or money order to buy or spend the measly changed in the many bars that are in the city. Of all the cities, it is the worst problems with violence (mostly theft). The Mayor is trying with the Federal Government funding to hire more police and make a strong working to mitigate the social situation. A cidade com um número menor de habitantes, com diversos problemas de infraestrutura, a economia ainda patina, os desempregados somam 4,5% mas que falta na cidade oportunidades de emprego. Com a crise também no setor educacional fica difícil a parcela dos desempregados conseguirem algum emprego. Não é difícil encontrar pelas ruas da cidade, moradores pedirem algo para comer ou dinheiro para poderem comprar ou gastarem os míseros trocados nos muitos bares que encontram-se na cidade. De todas as cidades, ela é a que mais tem problemas com violência (maioria roubos). O Prefeito está tentando junto ao Governo Federal verbas para contratar mais policiais e realizar um trabalho forte no Social para amenizar essa situação.